


летний лагерь

by mewuch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Underage Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewuch/pseuds/mewuch
Summary: Горький дым просачивается через альвеолы и заставляет несколько нежных белых лепестков отделиться от стеблей и с выдохом угодить прямо в трахею, блокируя её обладателю доступ к кислороду и заставляя его закашляться.— Идиот, — хрипит он, — ещё раз дыхнешь на меня... — Блокирующий кашляет еще пару раз, и чувствует, как к горлу подбирается мягкий комок.Он подносит ко рту ладонь и в следующую секунду обнаруживает на ней с десяток лепестков.— Влюблён? — Куроо делает затяжку, — понимаю.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 12





	летний лагерь

**Author's Note:**

> В своей работе я описываю, скажем так, свою вариацию ханахаки. Обычно ханахаки подразумевает под собой безответную любовь с последствиями в виде кроваво-цветочной мокрОты, но я предпочитаю представлять ханахаки как симптом любой влюбленности: взаимной, невзаимной — без разницы. Кроме того, кашель с кровью — это уже туберкулез, извините меня. Поэтому в моей работе персонажи просто откашливают лепестки со слюной. (Однако если бы чувства персонажей все же были односторонние, то я бы подумала)

Вечерняя прохлада начинала сменяться настоящим морозом ночи. Стрекот сверчков смешивался с шелестом листвы на ветру, создавая невнятно тихую симфонию, слышимую только в темное время суток. Этой симфонии аккомпанировали шорохи обуви об асфальт, создаваемые волейболистами. Подавляющее большинство людей, принимающих какое-либо участие в деятельности лагеря, уже спали или как минимум готовились ко сну, однако были и те, кто только-только возвращался с изнурительной вечерней тренировки. Таковыми оказались Кей и Тетсуро — центральный блокирующий Карасуно и капитан Некомы. Принадлежность к соперничающим командам не мешала парням тренироваться бок о бок, пусть и поздними вечерами. Не то чтобы Цукишима был безумно рад этим тренировкам — после двух-трех дневных матчей и интенсивных занятий больше хотелось спать, чем отрабатывать блок, но перспектива получения наставлений от капитанов и сильных игроков других волейбольных клубов звучала слишком заманчиво, чтобы от нее отказываться. Куроо же наоборот получал намного большее удовлетворение от вечерних тренировок, ведь на них именно он был тренером, и посему не рисковал получить какое-нибудь замечание насчет техники или подачи.  
Мягкого, тусклого света луны было достаточно, чтобы разглядеть дорогу до корпусов, где жили ребята. Корпус Карасуно располагался прямо напротив Некомы, что немного напрягало Кея, ведь несмотря на то, что тренировались они с Тетсуро вместе, дорога всегда сопровождалась тупым молчанием, нагонявшим легкую тоску в сердце. Блондин, конечно, мог бы как-нибудь съязвить, как он делал это обычно, но по каким-то причинам при одной лишь попытке это сделать в горле застревал душащий комок, и слова просто отказывались складываться в предложения. Периодически некомовский первый номер сам отпускал шутки, но, не наблюдая реакции или ответа, замолкал и шел, глядя вниз и пиная камешки, попадающие под ноги. Так было и в этот раз.  
Ветер поглаживал волосы и щекотал щеки, когда парни неспеша шли к своим временным домам. Сегодня они задержались слишком допоздна — во многих окнах уже не горел свет, а звезды на небе сияли особенно ярко. Куроо проверил время:  
— Уже полдвенадцатого, — он остановился. Пошарив в карманах, выудил небольшую картонную коробочку, — не куришь?  
Кей с презрением изогнул бровь.  
— Так и знал, — старший усмехнулся, доставая сигарету и убирая пачку обратно в карман. Почесав затылок, он улыбнулся: — я тогда покурю тут, а ты иди, — и нырнул за здание склада спортинвентаря.  
Блокирующий Карасуно услышал щелчок зажигалки и тут же почувствовал горький терпкий запах табака.  
— Ты бы хоть где подальше остановился, — нырнул он следом. — Сторожка совсем рядом, — он нахмурился, указав куда-то в сторону и заставив Тетсуро оглядеться и пройти дальше вдоль стены.  
— Спасибо, — капитан Некомы сделал затяжку, отвернувшись от Цукишимы, чтобы — не дай бог — не выдохнуть дым ему в лицо, и после короткой паузы спросил: — с каких это пор ты меня прикрываешь?  
Последний слегка замялся, но, поправив на носу очки, ответил:  
— С таких, что мы тут одни ошиваемся. Если поймают тебя, то и мне придется оправдываться. Не собираюсь рисковать репутацией, — он скрестил руки на груди и замолчал.  
— Ясно. — Тетсуро бесшумно втянул дым еще раз, но невовремя выдохнул: порыв ветра перетянул горький воздух прямо в лицо младшего.  
Куроо, видимо, курил крепкие сигареты: дым просочился через альвеолы и заставил несколько нежных белых лепестков отделиться от стеблей и с выдохом угодить прямо в трахею, заблокировав её обладателю доступ к кислороду и заставив его закашляться.  
— Ты… — глухо произнес Цукишима, — ты идиот? Ещё раз дыхнешь на меня… — он кашлянул еще пару раз, и почувствовал, как к горлу подобрался мягкий комок.  
Он поднес ко рту ладонь и в следующую секунду обнаружил на ней с десяток вымокших в слюне лепестков.  
— Прости… — Куроо выждал небольшую паузу. — Влюблён? — он сделал очередную затяжку и, не дожидаясь ответа, выдохнул: — понимаю.  
Цукишима Кей никогда в жизни бы не признался даже себе в том, что он влюблён. До последнего, до самого последнего момента он не верил в то, что это может быть правдой. Однако когда он проснулся посреди ночи от собственного кашля и почувствовал во рту цветочный привкус, понял — конец. Конец тому Цукишиме Кею, который если о ком-то волновался, то только о Тадаши, да и то скорее из уважения к его понимающему характеру. Тому Цукишиме, который до этого не влюблялся и вообще терпеть не мог ромашки. Теперь эти невинные цветы лезли из горла сами, и он вынужден был принять их как часть себя, пусть и такую, казалось бы, незначительную. И ладно бы, если он при всем при этом не был заперт в четырех стенах с одиннадцатью волейболистами, но он… был. И при каждом новом приступе кашля вынужден был либо бежать в туалет, либо проглатывать противные лепестки обратно, морщась и подавляя рвотные позывы. Но как бы сильно Кей ни злился, как бы сильно ни хотел, чтобы этот кошмар наяву закончился, ромашки, обладая успокаивающим эффектом, заставляли его лишь фыркать себе под нос и исподтишка наблюдать за первым номером Некомы, который как нельзя кстати вечно оказывался где-то рядом. На самом деле, Цукишима, возможно, согласился на вечерние тренировки не столько из-за квалификации других игроков, сколько из-за возможности быть ближе с Тетсуро. Кашель обычно не беспокоил его, когда предмет влюбленности был в поле зрения, однако на этот раз получилось совсем иначе.  
— Ромашки? — старший бросил окурок на асфальт и примял его ногой, кинув снисходительный взгляд на опешившего Кея, — мило.  
— Твоего мнения я не спрашивал, — последний небрежно стряхнул с ладони лепестки и вытер рукавом губы.  
Куроо пожал плечами и невесело улыбнулся:  
— Приятнее, чем розы, — он скрестил на груди руки и вздохнул, меняясь в лице.  
— Что? — Цукишима вопросительно выгнул бровь.  
— Розы у меня, говорю, — Тетсуро сполз по стене на корточки. — Стебли у них уж больно крепкие, соответственно, и отрываются больнее.  
Младший молчал, уставившись на парня и пытаясь понять, куда он ведет.  
— Я к тому, — капитан Некомы сорвал молодую ромашку и поднес ее к лицу, разглядывая, — что кашель меня душит. Натурально душит, — он нахмурил брови и перевел тяжелый взгляд на Кея. — Еще и эти шипы… Я только потому и начал курить, что от дыма цветы слабеют.  
— Почему ж тогда просто не попробуешь признаться? — блокирующий Карасуно нахально ухмыльнулся, располагая руки на боках.  
Куроо выпрямился и усмехнулся, мрачно оглядывая блондина:  
— А ты?  
Луна обволакивала землю мягким холодным светом, и к счастью для Цукишимы этот свет не позволял разглядеть его вспыхнувшие щеки. Он дрогнувшей рукой стянул с лица очки и отвернулся.  
— Потому что… — начал было он, но Куроо его перебил:  
— Я просто не знаю, как тебе сказать.  
Повисла тишина. В траве по-прежнему стрекотали сверчки, на деревьях по-прежнему шелестели листья. Капитан Некомы шумно выдохнул:  
— Ладно, заболтались мы что-то, — он снова проверил время. — Скоро корпуса закроют. Не знаю как ты, а я пойду. Спокойной ночи, Цукки.


End file.
